


Friday Night

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, before shit got real, happy hansens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request for happy Herc and Scott, because they must've been happy at some point.  They were, so... there's this.  Herc and Scott, happy sexy times.  Although there's no explicit sex in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

It's their usual Friday night routine; Chuck is off having some kind of sleepover with Mako, and Herc is in his quarters, almost down to his skivvies.

"Remind me never to play cards with you again," Herc grumbles, while Scott just sits back and gives him a pointed look.

"Why would I do that when you enjoy getting naked for me so much? Shirt."

"Maybe if your AC didn't crap out every two minutes I'd try harder." Herc rolls his eyes, pulling his shirt off over his head. His tags fall back, cool against his chest, and he watches Scott shuffle the deck again. He's good at it; fast hands and clever fingers, and just thinking about how clever makes Herc grin.

"Feel like raising the stakes?"

"Why not?" He probably shouldn't encourage Scott, but Herc usually does well from these wagers, so what the hell, right?

"You win this hand, I take everything off. I win, you undress me."

"And?" Herc watches Scott deal the cards, shakes his head. "Seems like I win either way. So there's gotta be more to it."

"Fine. You undress me, and I get a blow job."

"Or we could just skip the cards," Herc says, low and suggestive, "and I'll give you one anyway."

He has to laugh at how fast Scott leaves the table to get to his bed, it always amuses him how quickly he can undo the suave, cocksure facade to get to the horny fuck his little brother really is. "You know you kind of take all the fun out of it, don't you?"

"Get over here."

Herc glances up at Scott's face as he kneels between outstretched legs. "Want me to fuck you after, too?" And that, that garbled response, is exactly why he asks. He knows what it does to Scott when he gets straight to the point, treats this like it's something much more casual than it is. Like he's not going down on his _brother_ , for Chrissake. "I'll take that as a yes." And the truth is, it doesn't matter to Herc as much as it maybe should. Hell, he's been inside Scott's head, so how's that for invading personal space and getting truly intimate? Besides, Scott's body is _sinful_ , and sure sometimes he's kind of a prick about it, but he still wants Herc like nobody else, and that's a real ego boost.

+

"You taste like shit," Scott complains, turning his head away.

"Funny, pretty sure it wasn't your arse I was-"

"You know what I mean. Go brush 'em."

"Christ. _Fine._ Don't move." Herc climbs over Scott, ignoring the sarcastic 'ha ha' to his last remark, and heads into Scott's tiny bathroom. He watches his brother in the mirror, smiling at the mess they've made of the bed, and of each other. He rinses his mouth out, looking at his own reflection and rubbing a dark spot just below his jaw. Yeah, that's going to be fun to explain tomorrow.

"Fuck's taking you so long?"

"Give me strength. You wanted minty fresh, Scott." 

Scott's arms come up as Herc clambers back over him, and though neither of them would admit it out loud, it's kind of nice just to hold on for a bit, after. It's validation, maybe. 

"Huh," Scott says, suddenly.

"What?" Herc should know what comes next, it's always the same and he falls for it every time. 

"Crow's feet. Showing your age, aren't you?"

"Plenty of life in this old dog and you know it. Though nice to see you came up with an _original_ dig about my age for a change."

Scott grins, clearly proud of himself, then pulls Herc down, kisses the corner of his eye. "They're sexy."

"Hmm, that's novel too. You feeling okay?"

"Shut up. You know, it's just in case. Maybe we won't be around forever, not unless this war ends sometime soon. There are things you should know."

"Like how sexy my crow's feet are. Well... Thanks, Scott. I mean that, from the bottom of my heart." Herc knows he's right, though. Maybe Lucky Seven gets destroyed tomorrow, maybe they both go out fighting, together. Maybe tonight is all they have left. He runs his hand over Scott's hip, along his side. "You're not too bad yourself, you know?"

"Don't strain yourself, Herc."

He laughs, pulling Scott closer. "Fine, that sexy arse of yours can take the strain instead."


End file.
